Silver Sun
by Ms. Bella Swan
Summary: Following after the events in New Moon. I worked hard and I promise this story will get better and better. BellaXEdward and your other couples. These are just predictions to what will happen in Steph's 3rd book! Hope you enjoy
1. Plans and Proposals

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to the books "Twilight" and "New Moon". 

Chapter 1: Plans and Proposals

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie called from downstairs, with a hot temper, I could just tell by the tone, of course. I had woken up late-which was kind of unlike me-and Charlie had been out fixing the final pieces to my truck because it had broken down for a month and I had been taking the bus. You might be wondering, but what about your god-like prince? Well, he's still banned and I don't get to see him until I step into the school.

With a heavy sigh and got up, put on a white snug fitting long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue faded jeans that brushed to my legs and slipped on my tennis shoes. Rushing to the bathroom I stared at my reflection and made a face. My hair was impossible. But a girl could still try? Brushing it out it smoothed (as smooth as it could get) and brushed down my back gently.

Satisfaction crossed my features and I picked up my book bag and all of the junk that rumbled inside and checked the zipper to make sure nothing would fall out. I slipped on my coat the way down, thankfully I didn't fall.

"Bella, be careful on the ice, lets not have a replay of car crashing."

"Right dad." I mumbled but gave a smile.

I nodded. How could I not forget my intensive head-on-head collusion? I walked over to my truck, hopped in and drove out of the driveway slowly, but then gained some speed as I headed down to the school. The green which I couldn't stand, was sheeted in a snowy blanket which I wasn't too fond of, but hey, I've seen a winter before. Now that I lived in Forks.

Charlie had also bought me a cell phone, which he constantly called me from daily to make sure I didn't plunge into danger without him getting a heads up. He still thought Edward was simply a shrug from the past that I needed to get over. Please. Getting into the parking lot I grinned seeing a silver Volvo and almost slipped on the ice, on my way out, but two irons fingertips caught me gently around my smooth waist.

Edward and sighed and pulled me close to his chest and inhaled deeply as if he were sniffing my hair.

"Bella, Bella, _Bella_." He said sympathetically, but I knew, I knew he was grinning. But it was cute all the more.

"Yeah, yeah, come on before we're late." I smiled back at him teasingly although it came out in a hoarse voice as I clapped my hands over my mouth and coughed just lightly. Edward wouldn't miss it. He instinctively put a hand over my forehead as we walked up to the front doors of the school.

"Mhm. Its warm. But I like that." He gave me his oh so famous crooked smile.

God I loved that.

I brought my hand up overtop of his and shook my head. "Please, it's the morning, not my time of day, you know? Nothing is wrong with me Edward." I spoke simply leaving it to that. His first class was different from mine but the rooms were close. I smiled up at him and leaned up on my toes and gave him a peck on the lips. He whispered a few soothing words in my ear and ran cool fingertips down my cheek then left for his class. I stood there in a daze but jumped as the bell rang. Without further zombie-like dazing, I rushed to my seat. Mr. Brisker, my math teacher tapped on his chalkboard and begin his lecture for the first period.

Before I knew it, I was up out of my seat, but stopped by a friend, well sort of. Mike Newton, still overly obsessed, still an often pain.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" He asked in his boyish voice that was neither deep, nor high.

"Oh, nothing Mike. What are you going to do this weekend?"

I asked this politely but looking over my shoulder to see a glimpse of bronze color. Biting my lower lip and nodded my head to his babbling I tried to slither my way to the door. Too late for that. Edward wrapped a cool arm around my waist. Mike stiffened almost instantly.

"_Edward_." He said, seriously, almost sneerling, which was not an often thing.

"_Mike_, hello." Edward replied through his teeth.

It was like a staring competition. Mike knew that Edward and I were together, and apparently so did the world. I tugged on Edward's arm and he snapped out of it, glancing down at him, letting my eyes do the talking. Mike gave me another smile and waved a hand. "Okay Bella, I'll see you at work then tomorrow." With that my blonde haired puppy dog strolled off down the hallway.

Edward towed us to our next four classes as the day seemed to fly by. Soon lunch came and I was excited to see my "family" I could say. Or so they had considered me in it, I would have hoped. Since the whole trip to Italy and jumping off cliffs had affected us all, Rosalie who was always the beauty of all eyes, whom hated me with passion was now a close friend. Just like Alice. And Emmett, oh Emmett. How could I not love that big teddy bear? Although when, angry he was fierce. And Jasper, who could calm me within moments always smiled at me often but kept his eyes on Alice and his distance careful. The three of the older ones came back only on some lunch days, sneaking their way in and blending with the crowd. Though it was hard for Emmett, but we managed. And thankfully, the kids around didn't seem to care when they did appear beside Edward, Alice and I.

Alice was the first to see me and Edward come over to the table. She smiled. "Hi Bella!" I always loved her voice, it was sweet but always uplifting in her own pixie like way. Rosalie waved a hand at me and invited me to sit next to her. I sat down carefully and glanced over to my left. My other group of 'friends' I guess. Jessica had slowly started to forgive me and Lauren had backed off a little. Not a lot, but a little, now that Tyler had noticed her more. The boys were fine and they didn't seem to mind that I sit with the Cullen's. They knew the relationship. Angela saw me and waved a hand giving me a timid smile. I waved back in return then pulled my attention forward was Edward scooted beside me with ease.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Emmett asked, poking at the meat, looking disgusted which made me chuckle as I shooed his fingers away. Poor guy, probably wanted a bear's leg.

Rosalie tilted her head taking a sip of her water, which probably to her, tasted like nothing at all. "Well actually, Bella, Alice and I were going to go and have a girls night out."

"Oh really?" Edward asked, his alabaster eyebrows perking up in curiosity as he twirled the ends of my hair with his slender fingertips, watching me take a bite out of my small steak.

"Well then, guess I'll go hunting with Emmett tonight." Jasper smiled casually as Emmett gave a thumbs up.

Alice chuckled darkly looking at me with those eyes. "We're going to take Bella shopping down at Port Angeles. Sound good Bells?" Oh, how I wanted to glare back, but that angelic marble face she was giving me, was nearly impossible to refuse. I flushed red and looked down nodding in defeat. Edward caught that and grinned, kissing my cheek with icy lips.

"Don't be so centered." He teased me.

"Good! Then its settled. Rosalie?" Alice looked at her lovely blond sister with enthusiasm.

"Course, I'll pick Bella up at five and we'll head down there and grab a bite to eat." She flashed me a perfect pair of pearly white teeth. If I had perfect teeth, I'd do that too. But hey, my teeth weren't crooked or anything.

Jasper and Emmett had already stood up and gave all of us a look and headed out the back doors to head back to the house. Rosalie brushed a lock of perfect blond hair back and stood up. "Alright. See you all later." With that, the elegant beauty was off, holding Emmett's hand. To my sudden surprise the bell rang and looked down at my plate to see my tray was gone. Alice had just the hint in her eyes. Man she was quick. I turned to Edward who gave me an obvious look. 'Duh, vampire.'

"Thanks." I said to Alice.

"Your welcome Bella. I'll see you tonight." With that, she danced across the floor and to her next class. Edward held my hand as we walked to our next classes together. Every so often he would bring our hands up and kiss my palm giving me his god-like smile and his perfect lips formed my crooked smile. And of course I had to break it right before we headed to our cars, he went to mine naturally.

"Edward..I've been thinking." I asked shyly, scratching the side of my nose.

"Mm?"

"Well..do you remember when you proposed to me a few months back?"

His face could not have brightened up fuller. But my serious face, brought his own back down to Earth. "I'm really starting to think about it..and..and well I'm liking the idea." I said bashfully staring down at my feet like a child until Edward gripped my chin tenderly and made me look into his topaz eyes.

"Do you feel pressured to tell me this?"

"No." I replied. He looked, scanned my eyes. I wasn't lying.

His features seemed to soften a little bit. "Dinner, after your shopping tonight."

"But I thought Rose and Al-"

"They'll change plans and drop you off at a nice restaurant around seven o'clock, with _me_."

Its as if my cunning vampire had it all planned from the start. Well he could read minds to put that fact in motion. How could I even begin to say no. With a nod, he seemed pleased and leaned down to brush his sweet lips against my own, which I hoped seemed just as sweet to him. With that his breathe blew in my face once more before he disappeared. I sighed once. I wonder if Heaven felt this way. Getting into my car I drove carefully back to the house. Charlie was still at work, no doubt, and the phone rang instantly, making me having the sudden rush and chills.

"Hello?"

"Bella, hey, its Jessica."

"What's up Jess?"

"Oh! Nothing, but I really need your help with this math, God I was so good at this shit last year.."

I snickered. "Sure." For the rest of the hour I helped Jess, via phone and she thanked me and thanked me some more. "So what are you doing tonight then?"

"Well, Edward is taking me out to dinner to..talk." I managed to whisper out.

"Ooooh. Like, bad talk?" She asked, I could see her eyebrows raising higher and higher for more gossip.

"No no..more like..something to do with.._commitments_."

That was the only word I could even think about. And damnit, Jessica got the hint and squealed. "Oh my God Bella! You need to call me tomorrow and tell me everything!! Man I need to call Angela." I tried to sound just as enthused. "Okay, alright you do that. Now I got to go get ready, see you alright?" I could hear a blow dryer in the background and Jess finally replied. "Sure, later then." She replied quickly and the phone on the other end clicked and I shook my head, heading up the stairs.

_TGIF baby._


	2. Faces and Old Places

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to the books "Twilight" and "New Moon". 

Chapter 2: Faces Old Places

A loud honking noise could be heard from outside my shabby little window. I was sitting on my bed, rummaging through photo's I had taken with my camera a few weeks back. Edward looked just as gorgeous and perfectly 'model-passing' even with his arms around my normal figure. I sprang up and got down fixing my hair again and tugging at my light blue sweater that fit me snug and patted my faded denim jeans then nodded at my reflection. Quickly I slapped on my coat, scribbled out a note to Charlie and put it on the fridge telling him I'm having a girls night out and that I'll be home around eleven or ten.

"Bella?!"

"Coming, coming!" I hollered back to the hollering yet angelic voice of Alice.

I made my way down the steps, shut the door behind her and stopped just to sigh. They were driving Rosalie's BMW M3 convertible, so not stand-outish. Right. Stepping in from the back I snuggled in beside Alice. Alice gave me a timid smile and sat perfectly still like the stone carved angel she was. Rosalie stepped on the gas and we were off before I could strap on a seatbelt.

Wherever that was.

"So Bella..what will you wear for your dinner tonight?" Rosalie asked, a grin playing upon her lips.

I flushed tomato, lowering my head a little, trying to focus on a little pieces of snow freckles I saw lying on the ground. "Oh..well I don't know, nothing too fancy." Rose glanced back my way. My mouth opened about to say ' Watch the road!' but I'd been through this so many times, it made me feel like a vampire now too. My heart sank to this and Alice seemed to notice. She brought her hand overtop of my own and patted it down gently.

Less then ten minutes passed, or so it seemed and we arrived in Port Angeles. Never in my life had I been dragged around by a couple of vampire quite like this. From one store to the next! Alice wanted to go into stores that seemed less crowded and had a lot of bargains. Rosalie, oh lord, wanted to go into every Victoria's Secret clone store she could see. And that was a lot. We had stopped in a very girly store and I was trying on a few outfits.

One of them was a dress that was similar to a sailor dress. It was cute, and nothing too over the top. I flipped the tag and read: Our Sail Striped Dress is designed with removable shoulder straps and a hidden zip-up with a double-button closure. Each dress is made from our softest linen and cotton for a crisp fresh-from-the-dryer feel and is fully lined with soft cotton for extra comfort.

Sounded comfortable and flexible enough. (Here's a picture.. and if you don't like it, well make up your own dress!)

"Alice, I'm going to try on this." I called over to her.

Alice perked her head up and smiled. "Oh it looks lovely! But wait, its cold and you need this. She trotted over to me, gracefully of course, and handed me a denim faded jacket, dark blue but lighter at the ends to bring it to a tint. I smiled and nodded. But before heading into the dressing room Alice grabbed my hand and put a pair of high, too high, heels in my hands. I made a face.

"No _way_."

"Oh come on."

"Do you want me to fall flat on my face? Look, I already do that enough."

"True, try these then." Alice said without further ado and handed me white flats that were cute and comfortably fitting. I tried on my outfit and did a little spin. Alice clapped and snickered motioning for Rosalie to come over. Of course her opinion mattered most. She studied me, with a straight face but cracked a smile and nodded.

"You look beautiful honey, do you want to get it then?"

"Yes, but um..seventy-five dollars, isn't in my budget at the moment."

Rosalie sighed and pulled out her wallet, flashing about ten 20 dollar bills. "And what are we to do about it." She flashed me a pair of white glittering teeth, as did Alice and gave me a little push into the changing room to take it off. I laughed, I laughed because I was truly happy. Everything was going right and it seemed like nothing could ruin the night for me and my vampire sweetheart.

Right?

I stepped out with my new clothes over my arm and handed them to Alice who took them eagerly as she skipped off beside Rosalie who was looking at a very 'intimate' piece of clothing. She held it up to her perfect figure and tilted her head.

"Do you think Emmett would like this?"

"Oh Rose, _please_, not in public." Alice rolled her eyes and pulled the clothing down throwing it back into the pile. Rose frowned and made a sigh moving away from her 'treasures'. I snickered as she handed me the money for the dress and thanked her many times for my new outfit as we strolled out of the shops and of course, shopped some more. And finally, after a good two hours of it, Alice's little silver phone rang and her feet came to an elegant stop and she just nodded her head and said one word.

"Gotcha."

I glanced over my shoulder at her while Rosalie stopped behind me too. Alice smiled wickedly and tilted her head trying to pull off something. "Edward is heading to the restaurant now, let's head that way shall we?" With a tug of Rosalie's shoulder they started at a quick pace, their bags flying behind them which left me breathlessly and hopelessly following behind.

Once in the car, we flew off again as I couldn't help but glance out the window and watch the blur pass me by. Or was I passing it? Who knew. Before my thoughts trailed into a dreamland, Alice had my outfit pulled out already.

"Okay, lets do a quick change and get you in your new clothes."

With that, I nodded and with Alice's help I managed to slip into my new outfit just in the nick of time. The car stopped a little skid and I stood in front of the one place I could never take out of my head. It was that little Italian restaurant Edward had taken me, a year ago when I first started to really fall for him, to touch him, and learn his bad driving habits. Rose gave me a smile, and so did Alice as I opened the car door and smiled back at them both.

"Thanks for a great time, you guys."

"Of course Bella, it was fun." Alice smiled joyfully, her eyes however scanning around cautiously for some reason. I didn't seem to dwell long enough on it.

"Yes, enjoy the night with Edward, he'll take you home." Rosalie nodded her head once and winked at me then the car sped off and I rushed in quickly, before I froze. When I stepped in, I looked around curiously and in a daze. It wasn't how I remembered it. Maybe it got..bigger? I don't know. It even looked a little more, how should I say it, fancier. But nothing over the board, just not bust-boyish.

"And there's my lovely date." A musical voice called when a slithering hand wrapped around my waist and Edward pressed a kiss to me cheek before I had time to inhale and exhale properly.

Gosh, he made even the simplest things seem hard at times.

I leaned up and pressed my warm lips to his cold cheek as he mumbled a thanks to me. I found it unnecessary but adorable at the same time. A couple of young girls, maybe 14 or 15 came in behind us, whispering things about Edward, who again didn't seem to pay any mind. I glanced at him and caught a glimpse of what he was wearing. It was, perfect on him, ugh! A black turtle neck to strike at his perfect pale complexion, and casual faded jeans that sagged just a little bit, with white tennis shoes, clean as could be. His hair was ruffled, just how I liked it, and he smelled wonderful, as always.

"A table for..two?" An interested voice beckoned as we both turned our heads that way. Edward flashed her a smile. And here we go with the dazzling.

"Yes please, preferably away from centered attention, if at all possible." Edward's words couldn't be denied over life or death as the waitress glanced at him still, fumbling with her pen. "S-Sure." She lead us to a back table with only one booth like table behind us with only one figure whom kept his or her face down and crowded away. I didn't stare.

"I hope this suites you both?" She emphasized that last word.

"Perfect." Edward flashed his smile and she rushed off before I could give her my thanks.

I sat down across from him, shrugging off my coat, his one hand reached over to hold my own and I sighed. "Your dazzling people again." He snickered at my response. "Am I really?" Déjà vu here we go. I couldn't help but give him my hopeful smile and shrugged as the waitress came back. Competition was out honey, he's mine. She seemed to get the point as if reading my thoughts. I glanced at the menu quickly and decided on water, he got the same thing and she smiled at Edward-of course-and fled off. I stared out the open window beside us, watching little droplets of snow fall and Edward's icy thumb rubbed the inside of my hand.

"What's on your mind, love?" His velvet words cooed me to say something, anything.

"I think you know, don't ask." I snapped, playfully and he chuckled darkly.

"I'm sorry Bells." He said, a twinkle in his glossy topaz eyes. How could I say no to that? With a smile I leaned over and pressed my anxious lips to his own only for a moments pass before the waitress came back with breadsticks and our drinks ready to take our order. I ordered a chicken salad and Edward to my shock, ordered spaghetti. Maybe he was trying to be causal? I shook my head, letting it go.

"Bella…lets talk about what you want to know. Because to both of us, its very important that we discuss it now." He said, his voice taking an edge of seriousness. I nodded in agreement and began to speak as calm as my wording would let me.

"I know Rose and Emmett are married..and..I'd like it if we could be..well you know, the same way..because..I love you too much to keep it at the back of my mind and Carlisle promised me.." That did it. He stiffened and I started to hear a low growl in his chest. I held up my hands, pulling away from his.

"Stop that! It's done Edward, and we made our votes and promises, did we not?" I snapped back at him.

"Not fully, but I'm willing to maneuver things around." He barked back, challenging me. It didn't seem like he was going to give up today.

"You promised, marriage then you'd turn me into a you-know-what." I challenged right back at him. He growled a little more loudly but stopped quickly when the waitress brought out our food. She gave Edward another smile and he only blinked at her. Poor girl, now I actually started to feel bad. I started to nibble on a breadstick, and gradually take bites at my salad, I made him a face.

"What's up with the food?" It sounded, so weird saying that.

"Oh, can't look too suspicious. Besides, the food is suppose to be too good to leave behind." He pointed to the numerous promising signs about how wonderful the restaurant was. I grinned and took a few more bites.

"Eat it."

"No."

"I dare you!" I pointed my fork at him and took another bite of my salad. He made a face and picked up his fork slowly and wrapped it around the spaghetti then put some in his mouth, chewed then swallowed with the best manners even chewing a piece of Italian food! I was really losing it. Then he made this face that I couldn't even describe. It was even paler then normal and he stood up.

"Bathroom, now."

I blinked twice. "Okay, sure."

And with that he hurried off and sighed, leaning back in my chair. We got thrown off subject thanks to my stubbornness. Then a voice hissed behind me.

"Bella Swan, correct?"

I turned around to the figure and my world suddenly came crashing down in a matter of moments. It was as my stomach took a free fall of the highest cliffs up at La Push and it wasn't going to come back.

Red fiery hair.

Piercing eyes.

Victoria.

I sat still, sweat running down the side of my face instantly.

"Don't start that Isabella..I know where you are now, and there's nowhere to run, is there?"

Her voice twisted like vines around a bark and it cracked and snapped at my heart. "Go away.." I whispered weakly as if she would disappear into thin air. I heard her chuckle lowly and I noticed she was fidgeting with something as she spoke in a low murmur.

"Its very tempting not to just kill you now." She sneered out as my hands balled into sweaty clenched fists. I didn't want to turn back fully and before I knew it, a cold breeze blew by and her presences was no longer there. She just..vanished, just like that.

Calm down, calm down. I told myself constantly. _I'm dreaming, this is just me being stupid again._

It seemed to work for a little while until Edward noticed I pushed away my half empty plate and pressed my warm cheek against the cold table. "Bella?" He whispered to me, trying to get me to look at him. "What's wrong, Bella? Bella? Answer me!" He demanded, strong but not in a threatening voice. I closed my eyes. _No, no please not now.._

"Its nothing Edward, just got sick, probably the chicken." I said in my most convincing voice.

"Right." Edward said, not believing one word. I _was_ a horrible actress.

So I did what I could, I wouldn't let him see the fear in my eyes. I looked at him fiercely and shook my head. He seemed to believe that little bit and sniffled the air for a moment then plucked up an eyebrow. He muttered something and I quickly reached for my water, taking a sip. Edward glanced at me often in our awkward silence trial then finally took my hands in his own. As I looked outside at the dark sky and back at the candle-lit lights that gave off a light glow.

"Forgive me if this doesn't sound as human as it should..because I've never done this.." He said, trying to put the words in the right pieces. My breath was catching short. _Oh Edward, Oh Edward!_ I bite my lip and and mashed my face into a smile, a weak one, but it was there. Victoria, my outfit, his god-like face, spun in my head over a million times more then it should have but Edward's words spoke out over the clouds. When I looked down at our hands, there in his palm was a small silver ring with three diamonds flashing brightly its smooth surface glistening in his hand as he gave me a heartfelt, wonderful, glorious, smile.

"Isabella Marie Swan..will you marry me?"

I didn't ever think breathing, could be this hard. And I started to cry. For so many more reasons then he had hoped for.

* * *

((Thats all for now Hope you liked this chapter! Review pwease and I shall continue!)) 


End file.
